


Old friends

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Redemption, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord takes another whack at being Tom, Edd, and Matt's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tom sat down on the couch of his new house, sighing softly. It had been what, half a year since Tord betrayed him and his other two friends? He didn't know anymore. No matter how long it was though, he still wasn't used to this new place. He didn't know how Matt and Edd felt. At least they were happy..

He stared at the TV. It was on, but watching TV seemed bland to him now. He couldn't even concentrate on the screen.. It had been so long but the events kept replaying in his mind, keeping him awake at night.

Tom was about to forgive Tord and be friends again, even, but Tord blew it up in his face. He destroyed their home, almost killed the three, and DID kill one of their neighbors. Although Jon, Eduardo, and Mark weren't the best people, at least Jon was nice, and.. Eduardo seemed to be respectable enough now, even if mourning about Jon. Heck, Tom didn't even know that Eduardo had FEELINGS for other people. At least he wasn't a total douche anymore. 

Since they had moved, they really didn't have any contact with their neighbors anymore. They were never close or anything, and none of them really liked each other. What was the point of keeping contact if they were never going to need each other for anything, or with they didn't like each other? 

Tom stayed lost in his thoughts for a while until someone knocked on the door. He looked up, frowning. It probably wasn't Edd or Matt, they'd just come in without knocking, and, in all honesty, Tom didn't care much. Who could it have been?

Tom stood up, walking over to the door, turning the knob, and opening the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tord frowned, pacing outside the door for quite a while. Was he REALLY going to do this? I mean, he had tried to kill them before.. And, he did destroy everything they owned. 

Well, of COURSE he was going to fucking do this, I mean, he'd spent so LONG trying to find out were they lived, all the while still recovering from the explosion caused by his giant robot. He had to get his arm replaced, he had a robot arm now. Half of his face was torn, burnt, reddened.

He wasn't able to find where they lived alone, no way in hell that'd happen, but since he WAS a criminal, he knew people to help him find locations of different places. 

Why was he coming here? He had to remind himself. He wanted to make things right.. Sure, he wasnt the nicest person, but looking down at them together after everything, he.. He missed it. A lot. He wasn't one to care about having friends, I mean, why have friends when you can take over the world? You could force anyone to be your friend if you took over the world. You wouldn't have any cares.. No problems. It would be great.

But standing there, after everything, reminded him..

What was the point of it? What was the point of trying to take over the world? He was reminded of all his past memories with them. The times when they'd have fun together. When they were..

Friends..

Were they ever friends? Why would they be friends? Did Tord even deserve friends? He didn't know.

Why was he suddenly having these feelings? He had moved on from them years ago, and yet, here he was, wanting to be friends again. Pathetic. Was he pathetic? He was pathetic.

He wasn't meant to be having friends like them.. In this business, he was told that is was risky. He was only meant to go back to them to get what he had left behind. He cursed himself for leaving it there. If he hadn't left it, things would have been a lot easier.. Then again, how was he meant to take it with him? He hated what had happened. He embarrassed himself in front of Paul and Patryk, though he didn't really think they cared much.

He shook his head, and glanced over at the door, deciding to do what he came to do. Hopefully Edd would be home, He'd be the one to understand his situation the best.. Edd was too nice for his own good.

He walked over, knocking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom's heart stopped for a moment once he saw who it was. Tord. Fucking Tord. How the FUCK did Tord find him here?? Why was he here?!

Tom took a step back.

"No, no. You.. You need to leave. Like, right now." He said, staring at Tord. Even with his black colorless eyes, you were able to see.. Fear? Anger? Maybe a mix of the two on his face.

Tord groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"I'm here to apologize. Great. Are you REALLY the only one home right now?! Is that how bad my luck has turned out??" He asked, the familiar Norwegian accent showing in an annoyed tone. A voice that made Tom shiver, he was flooded up with bad memories.

"I'm the only one home right now.." Tom frowned. "Edd and Matt went shopping.. And, you think YOUR lucks gone down?! Look at us! You've destroyed everything!!"

Tord narrowed his eyes, growling.  
"Okay, the thing is, you're fucking rich. I'm a broke, wanted criminal, with no right arm." 

"MAYBE, you wouldn't be in this situation, if you didn't decide to become a criminal in the first place!!" Tom shouted.

"Oh just SHUT UP!!" Tord hissed, smacking Tom across the face with his robot arm.

Tom yelped in surprise, staggering backward and holding his face where it was hit.  
Damn.. That hurt. He felt tears brim in his eyes. No, Tom. Don't cry. That'll only give him satisfaction.  
He bit his lip, looking back at Tord.  
"You really haven't changed.."

Tord looked a bit shocked, Holding his arm, debating whether to take it off or not. He backed up, looking down when Tom looked back at him.  
"I-I'm sorry.. I.. I don't know what got into me.."  
Those types of things couldn't really be controlled by Tord, even though he was causing the damn action. He just got angry easy, and he hadn't really turned into the nicest person, has he?

Tom couldn't handle this anymore. He frowned deeply.  
"I wanted to be friends, you know. I WANTED to give you a fucking chance, but you tore apart my trust!!" Uh oh. Here come the tears. "Y-you FUCKING betrayed our friendship..!!! You hurt your friends!!"  
Tears were now spilling out of Toms eyes. He did nothing to stop it.

"WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!!" Tord yelled, tears running down his cheeks. "I don't deserve friends.." He wiped away his tears with his left hand.  
"F-fuck.."

Tom stared, awestruck.  
"Y-you.. I.." He looked down. "Tord, I.. I want to be your friend, I really do.. But I don't know how to trust you anymore..!!"

Tord sniffled  
"I want to earn your trust.. I was stupid and pathetic, I know.. Please.. Give me one more chance.."

Tom looked Tord over. He wanted to. It was so, fucking, tempting, but he was scared. HE was scared. He didn't want to be betrayed again.  
He let out a tiny whimpering noise.  
"Tord.. I-.." He sighed softly. "I know i'm probably making a stupid decision, but.. Alright.."

Tord smiled, a wave of what looked like relief flooded over him.  
"Thank you.."

Tom shook his head.  
"You're welcome, I guess.." He frowned "Come in.."  
What were Edd and Matt going to think about this? He hoped there wouldn't be a bad reaction..

Tord walked into the house, looking around.  
There wasn't much, only the few things that weren't destroyed in the explosion were around, as well as some new things like a new couch and a new TV. It wasnt very big.

"Matt and Edd should be home soon.. Hopefully they wont try to kill you-.. I mean, I wouldn't care, but.." Tom mentally slapped himself for saying that.

Tord rolled his eyes. Sure, Tom didn't care.  
"Wow.. I understand."

Tom sighed, sitting on the couch.  
"How'd you find me, anyways?"

"It took a while.. I had some help.." Tord sat next to Tom on the couch.

"Mm.." Tom glanced over at Tord. "And.. Why exactly did you come back? I thought you wanted to take over the world or something."

"That failed after my robot crashed and I had to have my arm removed." Tord said simply.

Tom opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. What was wrong with him? He was about to apologize. He was the one who made the robot crash.

Tord sighed.  
"The robot was a stupid idea.. It blew up and I almost died.."

Tom couldn't control himself.  
"I'm sorry. That was my fault."

Tord shook his head.  
"No.. No it wasn't.." he muttered.

"Yeah it was..! I was the one who shot the harpoon at the robot and.." Tom whimpered. "I almost killed you.."

Tord shrugged.  
"It's fine.. I deserved it.."

"No its not, I.. I never wanted to hurt you badly.. I just wanted you to leave.." Tom frowned. "You killed Jon.."

"Jon? Oh geez.." Tord frowned, crossing his arms.

Tom shut his eyes and sighed softly.  
"I.. I feel bad.. Eduardo's changed since it.. I guess he's a more of a likable guy now.."

"Yeah..?"

Tom shrugged.  
"Yeah.. Just.. sad a lot.."

This statement earned a smirk from Tord.  
"At least i did one good thing."

Tom opened his eyes again, glancing over at Tord.  
"I.. I guess.. I still feel bad for the guy.."

Tord shook his head.  
"Yeah, well he deserved it.."

Tom was about to say something else, when the door opened.

"We're back!!" Matt said happily, walking in with Edd.

"Hey gu-.. Tord??!" Edd looked.. Shocked. Why was Tord back?

Matt looked at Tom first, then his eyes fell on Tord.  
"Wait, what?!?"

Tom sighed and nodded.  
"Yep.. Tord.."

Matt frowned, his happy atmosphere draining away.  
"Why is he here?? Why'd you let him in?? He destroyed everything!!"

"He.. Wanted a second chance.." Tom shrugged. "So i gave him one.. I'm sorry.."

Matt crossed his arms. He was still salty about everything.

Edd sighed, walking over to Tord.  
"Welcome back.."

Tord smiled.  
"Thank you, Edd."

"Welcome back?!?" Matt walked over. "But he.. Edd!!"

Tom frowned.  
"I thought something like this would happen.."

"Matt.." Edd sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to Matt real quick.."  
Edd took Matt's hand, leading him out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt stared into Edd's brown eyes, frowning.  
"What..?"

He didn't understand how Edd could be so nice like this. To everyone. He was even nice to Eduardo on some occasions. But forgiving Tord? That was a whole new level of being nice. Tord had destroyed everything they loved, heck, Tord even took someones life, leaving another heartbroken.  
How dare he? How DARE he show his face here again??

Edd shuffled on his feet.  
"Cant we give him.. Another chance..? If he loses this one, we don't ever have to talk to him again.. I promise.."

Matt looked down.  
"But.. He hurt us.. And.. Destroyed our home, my novelty toy collection didn't even survive.."

Edd frowned.  
"It's okay Matt..! Everything will be okay.."

Matt sniffled, feeling the beginning of tears.  
"What if he does it again..? What if he kills one of us..?"

Edd hugged Matt tightly.  
"He won't.. I wont let him.."

Matt hugged back, silent tears spilling out of his eyes.  
"I dont want him to hurt you.." Matt whispered.

"He wont, I'll fight back.." Edd rubbed Matt's back in a comforting matter. "I'll be fine.."

Matt smiled a little.  
"You're so nice to everyone.."

"Thank you. I try." Edd smiled. He always liked giving people a chance, even if it didn't seem like they deserved it.

"You really do a good job of it.."  
Matt pulled back from the hug. "Alright.. I'm ready to give Tord another chance.."

"Great!" Edd grinned at Matt, bringing him back to the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edd glanced over at Matt, waiting to see if he'd say anything to Tord.

Edd really didn't know what to expect. He didn't forgive Tord for what he'd done, no way in hell.. But everyone deserved a second chance, right? That's what he believed. Everyone deserved a second chance no matter what they've done.. That's why he was doing this. He would have done this even if his friends hated him for it. He knew his friends wouldn't ACTUALLY hate him. They'd never. They just wouldn't be happy with his decisions.  
Edd didn't know how he felt about Jon's death. On one hand, he was happy to see that Eduardo actually had a hear, but on the other hand he felt really.. Sad. Eduardo never seemed to like Jon, and he only really showed care for Jon in his last moments. That must have hurt Jon badly, or made him happy in his last moments. He would never know.

Matt seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking.  
"Tord. I'm.. Sorry. I'm ready to give you another chance.." He sighed.

"Thank you, old friend. I promise you wont regret it this time." Tord gave a small smile. 

Edd couldn't help but wonder. Would he even be able to fight Tord off if he tried to attack? Edd wasn't exactly the strongest.. Maybe what he told Matt was just him trying to be comforting to his best friend. He didn't know. That was the thing with Tord. He didn't know, he never knew. He never knew what Tord would do, but usually it involved violence, or explosions, or guns. Things in that matter. Edd still remembered the time when Tord played paintball, but used ACTUAL guns instead of the paintball guns. Tord found it funny, but Edd just had a sick feeling in his stomach..

Whatever. I guess they'd just have to see what would happen.. It was out of their control. The only one who had control over it now was Tord, and honestly, that fucking terrified him. 

They'd just have to keep a close eye..


	2. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then we can stay up all night and watch return of the insane zombie pirates from hell 4!

Edd let out a soft sigh, staring at Tord for a second before shaking his head.  
"Well..? What should we do?" He asked.

Tord shrugged a little, looking down.  
"..Dunno.. Whatever you three want to do.."

Tom sighed softly.  
"I don't know." Despite him breaking down earlier, and crying about wanting to be friends and what not, he still didn't fully trust Tord. He still had some past memories of things Tord had done..  
They weren't very nice things either. He remembered the day that Tord had just completely stopped talking to him because for some strange reason his eyes had turned black. Tom still thought Tord had something to do with that.  
Tord had been his only friend for forever, but they never acted like friends. They just.. knew each other. They'd call each other names, and Tom had hated Tord. Tord didn't have an opinion on Tom really. He was just there. Tom only stayed with Tord because he had no one else.  
After Tord abandoned him, he was alone for years and years. Until he met Edd and Matt. A few days before he had planned suicide.  
And then, about a year into being their friend, they met someone on the internet named 'Tord'.. Tom never really payed attention to them talking to this person on the internet, though Edd did mention that he had seemed like a strange person, like it seemed as if Tord was bored of them, or sometimes he'd say that Tord lashed out at Matt or him, and would threaten to hurt them, but always give a half assed apology after.  
There was a while of them just talking to this person on the internet, until Matt made the stupid mistake of telling Tord he wanted to meet him in real life. And then they made plans. Tord had came over to their house, seeing them all for the first time.  
And things got very awkward for Tom and Tord. They sort of yelled at each other for a while until Edd broke it up and distracted the two with other things.  
After a few more visits from Tord, Tord just started living there. That was the beginning of their friendship.  
Tom was still angry at Tord for abandoning him. He was still angry at Tord for calling him things, he was still angry at Tord for hurting him, but in the moment before when he said he wanted to forgive Tord, he had thought about how Edd would have said that everyone deserves a chance.. He sighed. Whatever. 

Matt broke Tom out of his thoughts.  
"We could watch a movie!!" He exclaimed happily, his usual happy attitude from before starting to return.

Tord nodded a little.  
"Alright, what movie?" He asked.

"Erm.. Well, if i looked, I could maybe find those zombie pirate movies, would you guys wanna watch one of those?" Edd asked.

Tom only shrugged, while Tord and Matt nodded.  
"Sure!" Matt exclaimed.

"Alright.."

It took a bit of digging, but Edd eventually found one of the movies.  
He put the disc in the video player, and sat down on the couch, the movie beginning to play.

Tord stared at the screen, frowning only slightly.  
It had been so long since he'd watched a movie. It had been so long since he had even had friends, or socialized.  
You see, before, Tom had been wrong about something. Tord had never chosen to be a criminal.  
In the Red Army, you never are allowed choice. The Red Army took children from their homes, and would keep them isolated from everything and everyone, until they were ready to be obedient, and ready for their education and training.  
The Red Army was sorted into two groups. Leaders, and workers. Workers were only given education to about a 4th grade level, before they were only given training for the rest of what would be their school years. What that did, was give workers basic knowledge, but give them more knowledge on things more useful for the army, like how to shoot a gun, how to stab someone in the right place, how to treat certain wounds, etc. Workers would be treated badly, and broken down so that instead of them being mature and independent, they acted young and dependent on others. The Red Army would usually attempt to take away their ability to love other people. They would say that it was bad, and would punish anyone for being in love. It worked on almost every worker, except for two. Paul and Patryk, Tord's workers. Tord was always secretly proud of them, no matter how badly he actually treated his workers. He'd yell at them, beat them up, punish them for little things, but he actually did like them, he always did.   
Leaders were given different treatment than workers. While they were still taught that love was bad, they were also taught that they couldn't have friends either. The rule was that if you had a lover or a friend, you needed to kill them, and that was that. No matter who it was. Leaders, unlike workers, were given a full education, as well as training, a bit more training than workers. Leaders were treated to think maturely, and most leaders acted selfish, cocky and rude. Leaders were independent, and were always given workers to boss around and do what they wanted for them.   
Tord was a leader, but he was a bit different from the other leaders. Tord was not the Red Leader, but the Red Leader did favor him. The Red Leader put Tord to be second in charge of everyone. If the Red Leader were to die, Tord would become the Red Leader. Tord never liked the Red Army. He had always put on a act that he didn't care about anyone, that he didn't care about anything he saw, or heard, or did, but it had always bothered him. It always bothered him from the start.  
Tord had been brought in to the Red Army when he was young, so very young. He was 6. He didn't remember anything about his childhood. He didn't remember what he liked, he didn't remember what his parents looked like or sounded like, all he remembered was that he lived in Norway. But they took him from his home.  
They had kept Tord in a pitch black room with nothing but a little bit of food and water every couple days. When they finally did let him out, the light hurt his eyes. He was also very small from not being fed. He was dirty, hurt, troubled, he was broken. He didn't really feel anything at all.  
The way they sorted people was horrible as well.. Tord had to do so many horrible things, as just a kid too. He had to hurt people, and then kill them. So many people. He'd never forget the fear in their eyes, the terror in their voice, their cries when they were hurt. Tord had wished he didn't feel his emotions around then, but he did, and he had cried, a lot. The Red Army had guessed that Tord wasn't fit for this job, so they tortured him, until he thought he died.. They had intended for him to die. He was hurt so much, any normal 6 year old would, but he didn't. He had only.. Passed out? Maybe.. He was actually never sure. After that day, he'd always felt different, always had a different burning feeling in his chest like fire.  
The Red Army was impressed with a 6 year old living, so they decided he'd be a good leader. As he was in school, growing up and getting training, he did very well, and eventually worked himself up to second in command. He got the best workers too, the Red Leader had called Paul and Patryk the best workers, though they weren't all that bright. They were always crashing planes or goofing off, or getting themselves almost caught by police. It would have been bad if police found out about the Red Army.  
Tord thought that the majority of workers must suck if Paul and Patryk were the best ones.  
Tord didn't care now though. He had fled from the Army. Yes, he had gotten help from bad people to find out where his old friends lived, but he never mentioned what he was going to do there, and after he got information from these people, he'd... Gotten rid of them. So, nobody knew of his whereabouts.  
In the Red Army, you aren't allowed to quit. If you tried, you'd be killed. If you tried to run and you were caught and found, you'd be killed. There was really no exceptions to leaving. You HAD to stay.  
But Tord was careful. He knew what he was doing. He escaped the Red Army, and had some eye witnesses, but took care of them while he fled. And nobody knew where he was now.  
Tord was scared he'd be found, but he had to keep it to himself, all of this. He needed to, to protect his friends, and he didn't want to get his friends involved either.  
Watching this movie with his friends around him, just overwhelmed him with feelings.

It was over now. The Red Army, their stupid rules, their horrible deeds, he was allowed to do and feel whatever he wanted. He was here, and all the horrible things he'd been through was over. He was finally allowed to relax.  
He just started crying, a lot.

Edd jumped slightly, glancing over at Tord.  
"Tord, wh..?" He tilted his head, his eye's glinted with worry. He scooted over to Tord, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tord sniffled, looking over at Edd.  
"I just.. I'm so happy to be back.. I'm so sorry for what i did, I-I.. I never meant.. I-I'm sorry..!!!" He quickly hugged Edd.  
"I'm so so sorry.."

Edd blinked, hugging back.  
"I.. Tord.. It's okay.." He sighed. "I.. If you don't mind me asking, though.. Why did you do it..?"

Tord shifted a bit. He didn't want to mention the Red Army to Edd, or any of his friends.  
"After i l-left you guys for those years, i went back to something i was part of for a while, and well.. When i came back with you guys for the second time, I had grown sort of paranoid because of that thing i was a part of.. I thought that if i did what i decided to do, it wouldn't matter anyways, I thought you all were just pretending to be my friend, and just talking about me behind my back.. I.. Im so sorry.. I didn't mean it.." He whimpered.

Edd closed his eyes, sighing softly.  
"It's alright.. I guess it wasn't your fault.." He mumbled. He wanted to know more. What was he a part of? He didn't want to be nosy though, and honestly, the way that Tord spoke made it seem like he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't say anything.

Matt frowned and looked down. He only felt a small twinge of pity for him, but he still knew that what Tord did was bad. If only he knew..

What had happened, was Tord had to leave for quite a while due to orders from the Red Army. Since Tord was a highly respected member of the Red Army, he was allowed a small select of friends, for about 4 years, before the Red Army needed him back. They took him back, and started telling them all these things about his friends. They told him they were only his friends out of pity. They told him that none of them had ever cared about him and his feelings. They told him it so much until he actually believed it.

When he came back, he was only coming by the Red Army's orders to get something he had left behind, that's it. And after he had betrayed his friends for it, he had realized what a dick he had been.  
Soon after that event occurred was when he fled the army.

Tom didn't say anything. He didn't know how to comfort Tord, and he didn't want to anyways. He thought Tord deserved to be sad, he deserved to cry about what he did.

 

Tord eventually calmed down, around an hour later. They had turned off the TV. Edd was the main one comforting him, Matt had tried to pipe up whenever he thought of something to say, and Tom had just stayed quiet, messing around on his phone, ignoring what was happening.  
It was sort of late. It was starting to get dark out.

Tord was already exhausted from crying though. He had leaned against Edd, eventually falling asleep.

Edd sighed once he did, glancing over at Matt and Tom.  
"What are we going to do about him?" He asked, earning a shrug from the two.

Edd carefully stood up, not wanting to wake Tord, and went over to his room in the apartment, grabbing a blanket and walking over to Tord. He laid the blanket over Tord, and gave him a pillow as well.  
"I guess we'll just have to watch his moves carefully.." He shook his head. "I really don't know what to do.."

 

Tomorrow is another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! So someone said that i should continue the old friends story as a series, so here we gooooo!!   
> I actually have lots of ideas for this story, so yeah!  
> The ideas include! Monster tOm,,, Red army shit, and muCH mORE SO STAY TUNED MY BROS  
> well i mean if you actually like my writing lmao


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its late.

Tord awoke with a gasp, sitting up on the couch and looking around quickly, and gathering his surroundings. Right, he was with his old friends again..  
He whimpered, taking deep breaths.

"..Tord?" 

Tord yelped, quickly looking over to where he heard the voice.

Edd stood in the doorway to the living room, a concerned look on his face.

Tord let out a sigh of almost relief when he saw it was only Edd.  
"Oh.. Edd.. Hi.." He said. "Whats up..?" He asked, hoping and praying in his head that Edd didn't hear him wake up from nightmares.. He was sure he'd be asked what the nightmare was about. What would he say? His nightmares were about the Red Army. He still didn't want Edd to know about that.

"I.. Heard you wake up.." Edd said quietly, tilting his head. Oh geez. "Are.. Are you okay?" He asked.

Tord desperately tried to think of an excuse.  
"Oh, yeah, i'm fine.. I just.. You know those nights where you just randomly wake up in the night..? Yeah that's what just happened.." He let out a small, forced laugh, that sounded a bit nervous. Tord was generally a good liar, but not when he was scared. So this sounded like a lie.

Edd frowned, walking over to the couch and sitting next to the Norwegian man.  
"Tord.. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

Fuck.

Tord shook his head.  
"No..!! No of course not.. Why would i have nightmares..??" He chuckled nervously. Another lie.

Edd frowned, sighing.  
"You don't have to lie, Tord.. I'm only here to help.." He mumbled.

Tord looked down.  
"Okay, look.. I just.. I had a nightmare about some stuff that happened in the past, and I don't really wanna talk about it.."

Edd raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh..? Stuff that happened in the past?" He asked.

"Edd, i said i don't wanna talk about it..!!" Tord whimpered.

Edd sighed again, and shrugged.  
"Alright.. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you, okay?" He said, to which Tord nodded.

"Kay.." Tord looked up at Edd. "Edd.. Do you really care about me..?" He asked.

Edd widened his eyes slightly.  
"Wh..? Yes, of course i care about you! Why would you ask that?"

Tord shrugged.  
"Just cause of what i did before.." He mumbled.

Edd frowned.  
"Yeah, but i forgive you.. You apologized.."

"Does that really make up for what i did?"

Edd thought for a moment. No. No it didn't.. But it made up for it if Tord was actually their friend in the long run, right..? And, he was sure that Tord had a good explanation, he'd heard a little bit of it yesterday.. Maybe if he knew the whole story, he'd be able to understand better.  
"Tell me about that thing you were a part of, and then i'll be able to say my answer." Edd stated.

Tord froze up.  
"N-No, Edd I.. I don't think I should, I really don't.." He stammered.

"Why not?" Edd asked. "You can really tell me.. Nothing bad will happen.."

Tord shook his head.  
"I-I just.. I really don't think I should.. It was some really tough stuff, i-its what my nightmares were about.."

"Well then you should talk about it, because unless you tell someone, it's just gonna stay in your head, and it wont get any better for you. Telling someone can really make a difference.." Edd mumbled, bringing Tord into a hug and beginning to pet his hair.  
"It's really okay.. You can tell me, I won't mention it to the others."

Tord really didn't think he had a choice. He just let out a small sigh, and decided to tell him. He'd dull it down, maybe.. No, he didn't want Edd to think he was a pathetic wimp or something..  
"I-.. I guess it starts from when i was around 6.. I don't really remember my parents. All I remember is loud noises and gunshots.. And.. I was picked up by someone.. I heard them say, 'Keep this one, he could be useful. Kill his parents.' And that's all i remember about my childhood really, outside of this horrible thing called the Red Army.. The Red Army forced me to do some really horrible stuff, even as a kid.. They forced me to murder people, or torture people, and so much more.. When i came to your place, that was the first time i'd been away from the Red Army for so many years, but then they sent a letter telling me that i needed to come back to the army, and that's why i left for all those years.. They would tell me that you all never cared, and that it was obvious with Tom that he hated me.. They told me that you all always talked behind my back and never actually liked me.. They told me that you guys were only being my friend out of pity.. When I came back, I had fully believed what they said.." He sighed "I was paranoid, and so, I thought that while you guys were 'laughing behind my back', I could just.. Do what I was planning.. Use my robot, destroy your homes, kill you three and take over the world.. I thought it would shock you.. And besides, I had never had friends anyways, so if you guys were really laughing behind my back, I thought, 'What is there to lose?'.. So.. I did it.." He explained.

Edd's mouth hung open in shock. He didn't know what to say. Edd had never heard Tord mention the Red Army before, and he had never known about the thing's Tord had been forced to do.. I guess that explained his trigger happy attitude that Edd had never been able to figure out, and it also explained him not really seeming to know wrong from right.  
He.. Believed Tord. He believed every word, but what would this mean for him?  
"..Wh.. But, you're here now.. Did they just.. Let you leave..??" He asked breathlessly.

Tord shook his head.  
"No, of course not.. I had to flee, and in the process, I left behind.." He suddenly widened his eyes. "Shit.."

"What?? Whats wrong? Nothing bad is happening right??" Edd asked in a very worried tone.

"I.. I just realized that I left behind my two workers Paul and Patryk.. They can't fend for themselves, they'll get themselves in trouble, and they'll be given a new leader, and i've been easy on them.. A new leader won't care at all about them and will be super harsh, I.. I can't believe i left them..!!" Tord gripped his head.

Edd frowned. He didn't know what to do.  
"Look.. Tord, if you really care that much, maybe we can go find them sometime soon or something, but im sure they'll be okay.. I-I mean, if they've lived in an army their whole life, i'm sure that they'll be able to fend for themselves just fine. I'm proud of you for talking to me about this though.. I'm sure it'll help you alot, and if you ever want to talk about more of it, i'm here, alright?" Edd said. He was still horrified at what he'd been told.. All these years and he never knew..

Tord knew that Paul and Patryk wouldn't be able to fend for themselves, they were compressed down to basically act like children.. But Edd didn't know that. He didn't want to say anything though.  
"Thanks Edd.. I.. I guess you're right.."

"Now, try to get some sleep okay? It'll be alright, we're all here for you and we're looking after you, bud.." He brought Tord into another hug.

Tord hugged back.  
"Thank you Edd, I appreciate it.."

"I'll be in my room if you wake up again, okay?" Edd said.

"Okay,"

Edd stood up, and said 'goodnight', before walking to his room and shutting the door.

Tord laid back down on the couch, staring at the ceiling.  
Tord had dulled things down as much as he could so that he wouldn't scare Edd too much.. He didn't want Edd to worry, or to be scared. He.. Felt strange around Edd. Things he said made his heart melt, he felt happy whenever he saw Edd's joyful smile or the sparkle in his brown eyes.. He didn't know what it meant.  
He didn't wan't to take away Edd's smile or the sparkle in his eyes. He didn't want Edd to know about the Red Army.

Edd didn't even know the half of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmMMMM I FELT LIKE WRITING TODAY  
> SORRY THIS IS SHORT


End file.
